Short Attempt of Romance, Empousa Style
by TSF123
Summary: Kelli and Luke had something going on in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Why not go into detail?


The Short Romance of Kelli the _Empousa _

"Kelli, oh beautiful-est of the empousa, Luke wishes to speak with you," that pitiful demigod, uh…Julia is it…peeped from behind the door. I shooed her away since I wasn't done humanizing myself. Satisfied with my hair, I placed the hairbrush down. I glanced at the tiny bedazzled picture frame of Tammi. That bitch had to go sometime, but oh that was a stunning surprise. Meh, no one, and I mean _no one, _shall get closer to Lukey/Kronos-ey like I am.

I could see it. Empousa would become the most respected, the most feared, the most imfamous creatures, no…MASTERPIECES on Earth. Maybe since I shall be the queen of the world, maybe Lukey would rename this dreadful planet and call it "Kelli." Yes, I could see it in shining lights with dazzling jazz playing in the background. _Kelli. _

The door creaked open, startling my thoughts. "Kelli? He's growing impatient…," wait is it Jennifer? Well, Jennifer called behind the tiny crack in the door.

Rawr. He's getting feisty over moi!

I puckered some more lip gloss, brass and kerosene flavored (my personal favorite), and I touched up the roots again. Juliette, was that her name, began awkwardly fidgeting at the door. Almost panicking.

"Um, Kelli, I respectfully insist that you come with me to Lord Kronos' chamber-" she quietly began.

Don't blame me; Jenna was getting on my nerves. Like seriously. Who did this biotch think she was? Telling me what to do? Puh-lease. It's like trying to tell the Minotaur to invest in some skinny jeans (which, pft I haven't…) She was dead in seconds, lying on the floor. Probably from fear, or perhaps the huge bite from her neck. Probably unfair that she was totally defenseless and clueless to the whole situation, but Hades. I don't give a damn, and I ain't giving one today.

My lip gloss looks brighter red. Huh, nice touch. Thanks, Junie. Lord Kronos would be extra delighted.

Not to be rather arrogant, or gloatful of my extremely fit human body, I strut to his chambers. Chambers…such a sexy word. Just like the thought of this shabby planet being transformed into Kelli.

Rawr.

Being me, and an extremely gorgeous empousa, I didn't knock. He was sitting on a throne-like chair, going through reports. I walked bouncily to the loveseat opposite of where he was sitting.

He looked up, and he let out a brief groan.

Oh he's groaning, and I haven't even touched him yet. I am on a freaking roll.

"Kelli, I sent Jessica to your room a while ago. What took so long?" Luke growled. Oh, so this was Lukey at the moment. Yay! Oh, and her name was Jessica. Meh, I was close.

I flipped some hair over my shoulder and said, "I know. Annoying little brat isn't she?"

Luke arched a brow and replied bitterly, "She's my sister, and she's been a comrade since the beginning."

Oh shit.

I awkwardly shifted in my seat. "Oh, well…about that…" It was too obvious. Some blood dripped onto my white dress.

Oh, joy. Looks like PMS for sure.

Luke moaned and retorted, "If you kill another one of our forces I'd be right to just kill you now! She was one of our first recruits."

I had upset him. "You seem tense. You wanna a back rub? Or we could soothe it out on the bed…"

"No, Kelli. Not interested…" he trailed off, rubbing his eyes as if to ward me away.

Not interested. What the Hades! Wittingly, I replied, "Oh I see. You still love those traitors. Annabelle and Theia."

He stifled a whimper, laugh, and choke all at once. "You never speak of them in my presence, you idiotic empousa. Now out of here, at once!" he demanded.

"See, that proves it. You still love them!" I poked a little too hard.

He snapped, "I don't love them, Kelli. Annabeth and Thalia mean nothing to me, now."

A part of my girlish instincts told me he was holding back something. He was lying, and horribly too.

I shrugged my shoulders and strut out of the room. At the door, and I turned back. "You wanted me in here, for a reason. What would that be?"

He looked up, eyes almost pink from tears that refused to come out. "I wanted you to make sure we get our empousa friends' opinions on the upcoming attack. I want to know as many ideas as possible before Lord Kronos decides what to do."

I nodded and smirked. He came to me as a representative for my kind. Since he's fond of me.

He's undoubtedly in love with me.

AN: I was rereading BTL and I couldn't help but notice that something something was going on between Luke and Kelli. So I wrote a fic about it. Yay.

Hope you liked it and please leave a review.

I don't own PJO and the characters. They belong to the respectful owners.

-TSF


End file.
